This is a randomized, open-label, multicenter, parallel-group safety study in naive hepatitis C patients. Total of 40 subjects will be enrolled and will receive either 9 mcg of infergen daily or 9 mcg of infergen plus 1200/1000mg of ribavirin daily. Non-genotype I patients receiving combination therapy will be treated for 24 weeks. Genotype I patients will be treated for 48 weeks. Subjects completing treatment III will be followed for an additional 24 weeks to assess presence of sustained viral response. Primary endpoint is to assess the 12 week safety and tolerability profiles of infegen dministered with ribavirin and infergen in naive, chronic Hep C patient population.